Chronicles of the MPA: the World's Heart
by NooShoak
Summary: My first story. I hope this work. OC, Chibiterasu, and Malefor team up to save their worlds! rated T for safety. Please R&R. other worlds referenced: Final Fantasy, Dragon Quest, Golden Sun, The Age of Fire. Notice: on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey  Begins

Chronicles of the MPA: The World's Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or locations in this story, with the exception of Sab Liath and his home, Outpost 42.**

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

(The Multiverse Substrate)

And so, the world ended. This is not normally an event to be saddened by, as this world, which was but one of an infinite number to exist in the multiverse, was out of potentiality, and it was its time to collapse away into the void, so that is energy could pass through the Amalgamate to be randomized and recycled into new worlds. But something seemed to feel… wrong.

The gray dragon Sab Liath, Guardian of Forgotten Unrealities and Lost Eternities, member of the Multiverse Protection Agency, watched these events from the top deck of his home base; Remote Operations Outpost #42, a tower of coppery metal piercing the Outer Dimensional Sea. "Computer, please monitor efficiency of energy transfer from that world to its next state" said Sab Liath.

"_Processing request… monitoring, recording… process complete," stated the computer "transfer level is at __**73 percent**__ efficiency_".

"73 percent? That seem a bit low… all estimate formulas indicate that the transfer should have had an efficiency of at least 85%!" Sab Liath said, surprised.

"So, you have noticed it, too," spoke the ancient Crystalline Dragon Shinryu, leader of the Multiverse Protection Agency, as he phased in "the overall level of generalized entropy is increasing, accelerating the destruction of all that is and all that is yet to be".

The sound of thunder rolls in the distance. "Sab Liath, my friend, let us head inside. A dimension storm is brewing," said Shinryu.

"I sense the storm too," said Sab Liath, "Computer, close and retract the spire to the main level".

"_Processing request… priming spire motors, DONE. Releasing brakes… KA-CHUNK, DONE. Retracting spire, DONE. Sequence complete_" stated the computer. Sab Liath and Shinryu step out of the elevator chamber into Outpost 42's somewhat cluttered main level, which is filled with many tomes and scrolls on a wide variety of topics.

"Sorry about the mess. If I had know you were coming by I would have cleaned up a bit," said Sab Liath.

"It is alright," said Shinryu, "I myself have just finished acting as a 'test of strength' on world FIF-05".

"Really? How was it?" said SabLiath.

"Not too bad I guess," joked Shinryu "but my wings are still a little cramped from being in that treasure chest for so long!"

"Hmm, well it's good to see you back again," said Sab Liath, "though I know you finished your probation doled out by the overwatch council after that 'asteroid incident' on world SE-891 (T minus 65 MA) a while back".

"Ugh, don't remind me of that day," said Shinryu, "it's hard enough to think about already".

"Sorry about that, but in truth, because of everything I've seen and been through, I can't think of a more trustworthy leader than you," said Sab Liath, "because you allowed me to become what I am today. You helped me that fateful day when my Potentiality was triggered and awoke my true power within me, causing me to move beyond my original human state. You trained me in the many fields needed to survive the multiverse, and taught me what it means to be a dragon".

"Now, now, give yourself some credit, I didn't do everything for you, it was your own natural skill that allowed you to pick up your training so quickly," said Shinryu, "plus you had other instructors too, such as the ones living on the FIF and DRQ worldstrings, along with world GDS-03". "But enough of this expository banter for now," continued Shinryu, "Sab Liath, I need you to find out why these realities are collapsing prematurely. Start by examining the Worldheart in reality KM-01α, due to the recent upheavals there".

"Alright, let me just get prepared for the journey." Said Sab Liath, as he walked over to the armorsuit storage pod and opened it. "Activate Mark 19 powered armorsuit and boot the emulation computer". At this command, the various pieces of the armor suit flew out of the pod and assembled themselves on his body. "_Booting main armor computer_," said the emulation computer on his left _sii_, "_advanced optics ONLINE, shielding system ONLINE, nanothrusters ONLINE, comms system ONLINE, weapons systems ONLINE, final check, all systems operating NORMALLY_".

"I guess I'm ready to go," said Sab Liath, "let's hope this issue can be resolved quickly".

"Then travel safely," said Shinryu, "and may your ancestors watch over you". With that, Sab Liath activated the Worldgate, spread his wing wide, and flew through, beginning his journey.

.


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting With Gods

**2 things, one, disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, other than Sab Liath.**

**two: now switching to 1st person POV's**

Chapter 2: A Meeting with Gods

(World KM-01α)

Sab Liath's POV

The far side of the Worldgate burst open and I flew out into the skies over Nippon and, with a quick dip of my wings, turned towards the Celestial Plain. As I drew closer, he observed three figures watching his approach: Waka, an odd, blond-haired man in pink, Issun, the miniscule artist, and Amaterasu, in the form of a wolf with fur the color of purest, fresh-fallen snow, except for the her crimson markings, and the tip of her tail which is stained black with ink. I landed next to them, "Greetings, Amaterasu, it's good to see you again".

"Sab Liath of the MPA, what brings you to our humble reality today?" asked Amaterasu.

"Well, it's like this," I said , repeating what Shinryu had told me.

_A while later, after Sab Liath finishes his story_

"So, what you telling us is that our world, along with an infinite number of others, are all doomed," said Waka, with a thick french accent.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I said, "Amaterasu, what I'm really here for today is that I need to examine this reality's Worldheart for any anomalies, and because of the special seal on it's chamber, it cannot be opened without the aid of one of the local guardians".

"Alright Sab Liath, I give you my blessing to open the storage vault. However, I unfortunately will not be able to assist you with this task as I have my own duties to attend to. However, my son is free at the moment, and I will have him aid you," said Amaterasu, as she raised her head to the sky and howled. Another, slightly different howl answered from the distance, and a wolf pup with similar markings to Amaterasu came bounding up.

"You called?" the young wolf said.

"Yes Chibiterasu, I would like you to meet an ally of ours from a distant land, Sab Liath the dragon," said Amaterasu.

"A pleasure to meet you Sab Liath. Wait… I think I recognize you from some of Issun's history scrolls!" said Chibiterasu, as he reached into his invisible storage pouch, pulled out a scroll, and tossed it to me. I carefully unrolled the scroll and examined the images within; it showed me handing over the Eternity Blade, the special Divine Instrument that Shinryu had forged out of his shed scales.

"Ah, yes," I said, "I remember that day! That was just after Amaterasu's assistance during the MAR/CAP-03 crossover event".

"Anyway, Chibiterasu; I would like you to accompany Sab Liath for now," Said Amaterasu, "he requires your aid to access and important artifact stored nearby".

"O.K.," Said Chibterasu, "let me just grab my gear," _equips Feather sword and loads supplies into bag_, "I'm ready!"

Chibiterasu's POV

This…dragon was it? Looked nothing like Yomigami, nor like anything other creature I've ever seen, except maybe Orochi, but this creature wasn't as large, had only one head rather than 8, and it had legs, along with massive bat-like wings. He looked like he could cause great havoc if he wished; yet his eye betrayed not only his kind soul, but also a strange depth, as if he'd seen far more in his lifetime than seems possible. I expanded my senses, and peered at his aura, and saw, among the other elements, an equal mix of darkness and light. _He's a creature of balance!_ I thought, feeling glad he was on our side, while remembering my fierce battle with Akuro. "So, where to?" I asked.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly, there should be a large stone gateway near the center of the Celestial Plain," said Sab Liath.

"I think I know where you mean," I said, running off, "this way!"

Sab Liath's POV

As the young sun god lead me towards the artifact vault, I flipped open my emulator to check the latest reports on transdimensional (Trans-D) activity. _Report: reality DV-02β has recently become accessible. Reports from World LOS-03 indicate purple dragon Malefor has reawakened, but has been neutralized as threat, and local Trans-D is currently on the rise. Hopes for peaceful relations between the dragons and hominids of dimension AOF-31 have been shattered in the events following the dethroning of Tyr Rugaard of the Lavadome. End Report._

"We're almost there," said Chibiterasu, shaking me from my reverie.

Chibiterasu's POV

There we were, standing in front of the massive stone gateway, "At this point, I need to impose upon you for something Chibiterasu," Sab Liath said, "I request that you use the power of the Celestial Brush to open the gate".

I looked at the gate more closely and noticed an image embossed into its surface; a tree, barren of leaves. I used Bloom on it, and the image changed to a burning tree, so I summoned a Deluge upon it. The image changed again, this time showing the tree charred black, so I surrounded it with the power of Restoration. Finally the gate slid open, and white light poured out.

"Good work Chibiterasu! Shall we proceed?" Said Sab Liath, stepping through the gate, with me following close behind.

Sab Liath's POV

"Well, Chibiterasu, here we are, the Vault," I said, "in this place are stored many important artifacts of your world, awaiting the right time for their use". There were many pedestals, each holding a single artifact; Divine instruments, mystical beaded necklaces, and even…

"Hey! What's with that statue over there!" said Chibiterasu. I looked over to see what had caught his eye; it turned out to be a good-sized statue of a sheep carrying what appeared to be a large jug of _sake_ on its back. Before I could respond Chibiterasu had reached out to touch the statue with one paw. Suddenly, stars filled sky, which was odd, consider we were indoors. Among the stars, a constellation roughly in the shape of the statue appeared. Chibiterasu raised his tail to the sky and traced the out line of the constellation. The constellation suddenly came to life and leapt down, albeit, somewhat wobbly, in front of us. He then took a deep swig from its sake bottle, and bleated out a huge cloud of purple mist. When the fog cleared a small lamb was standing before us. It then proceeded to speak into our minds "_Child of the great sun, I am the Young Kasugami. My line has served your mother, Amaterasu, for many years. Now, it is time to pass ability to you. May the power of the swirling mist protect you always!_" With that, the lamb raised its head to the sky and let out a long bleat. An orb of power appeared, and flew down to enter Chibiterasu. _You acquired Vale of Mist! _Spoke a voice from somewhere. "So! This is where Kasugami was hiding out," said Chibiterasu, excitedly, "I'd searched all over the land for him!"

"A good place as any to conceal yourself, I suppose," I said, "but lets keep going. The Worldheart awaits".

We approached the next doorway, and I entered the code on the keypad unlocking it. As we entered the chamber, I looked around and saw it: the Worldheart, an approximately 2 foot long hexagonal crystal, levitating in the energy field emitting from the pedestal below it, and traveling up to the matching device above. "So, what is this thing?" asked Chibiterasu.

"Well, this crystal acts as a focal point for the energies of this world. It records events as they happen, and also acts as a 'backup'. Just give me a minute to scan it," I said. _Scan initializing… scan indicate 2 major destructive events recorded within recent history, both of which were stopped just in time. Otherwise, no noteworthy flaws detectable._ "Well, good news here," I said, "I can't find anything worth noting wrong with the Worldheart. Let's head out and close up the vault before something tries to sneak in". So, we went back outside and resealed the vault doors, then headed back to report our findings to Amaterasu. It as only then I noticed a strange, unnatural chill in the air, a sure sign that the demons of this world were stirring once again. I looked over to Chibiterasu, and saw that my companion had noticed it, too.

"We've got to get back to Ammy and the others, and fast!" Chibiterasu shouted.


	3. Chapter 3: Dakness Reawakened

**Disclaimer I Don't own any of the characters in this story other than Sab Liath**

Chapter 3: Darkness Reawakened

(World KM-01α)

Sab Liath's POV

"Quickly Chibiterasu, climb on my back!" I shouted, "I fly us there!" As soon as Chibiterasu had hopped on, I leapt into the air and headed back towards where the others were waiting for us. Suddenly, out of nowhere a blast of energy shot past us. I peered back to see a flight of Blue Imps, and Great Tengus tailing us. I quickly beat my wings harder climbing while turning sharply looping around. Once properly lined up, gave them a taste of my flame. They didn't seem to appreciate it. At the same time, Chibiterasu summoned down fierce bolts of lightning to stun the enemies my flame had missed, while I finished them off with my claws.

"I think that's all of them for now," I said, relieved, "let's get back to Amaterasu!" As we approached her location, we hear the sound of a fierce battle. As I passed over, I saw Amaterasu fighting against a small army of Namahages of all types. I swung in low over the battlefield, "Chibiterasu, go help Ammy!" I shouted while landing, "I'll take these guys over here!" As Chibiterasu leapt off my back, I turned to face another group of enemies, "activate MDI emulation, equip Dawnfang," I said. _Booting Modified Divine Instrument emulation, Weapon: Dawnfang equipped. _A huge, finely crafted sword with a red-orage gemstone set into its hilt appeared on my back. "Well come on," I roared, "let's do this!" I blasted my way through the foes, using a mix of swordplay and elemental attacks; a swipe here, a Cryonic Dash there, you get the idea. Soon enough my part of the battlefield fell quiet, so I turned to see Ammy and Chibi about to engage none other than the dark lord Yami! Though I certainly don't remember Yami ever being coated in dark energy crystals… "Watch out!" I shouted, "those crystals will sap your strength!" I dashed over to assist them with their foe, adding my own elemental attacks to their own. Ammy and Chibi were using the same brush techniques simultaneously, increasing their effects exponentially.

The battle continued to rage, and finally saw my chance; Yami's defenses were down completely exposing its inner core: a blue and black fish inside a glass orb. I took the opportunity and leapt forth, grabbing Yami's core to pull it loose. As soon as I did, its mechanical shell went dormant, seeing as the command link had been severed. The three of continued attacking until the glass on Yami's orb cracked.

"Get back!" I shouted, "he's going to blow!" Suddenly, Yami, both his core, and his shell detonated, then collapsed back in on himself, compressing into a small piece of pure very dark purple, almost black, crystal: a Dark Shard.

"What is that?" Chibiterasu asked.

"That," I said, nodding at the crystal, "Is a Dark Shard. It is a piece of utter corruption. They are a major problem, and their source is unknown. It was once believed that they had sundered of from a purple dragon named Malefor from world LOS-03 when he was sealed away, but more recent evidence seem to point, at least partially, away from that possibility."

"_Sab Liath," _Said Shinryu over my suit's radio, "_what's your status?_"

"Well, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that the Worldheart here seems to be safe for now. The bad news is that the demons of this world are back again. Not only that, but we've got a Dark Shard here," I said.

"_Contain it like always, and once you finish that,_" responded Shinryu;"_I need you to head to reality LOS-03 to have a little chat with a… certain someone there_".

"Acknowledged. Well, Amaterasu, it has good seeing you again, but it seems I am needed elsewhere," I said, "I must apologize for running off like this but…"

"Say no more Sab Liath," interrupted Amaterasu, "I understand. Would you mind if my son, Chibiterasu, accompanied you?" "Of course not! I'd be happy to have a companion on my journey," I said, "Chibiterasu, please put this bracelet on. It will prevent you from getting separated from me during our journey". Once Chibiterasu had equipped the bracelet and double-checked his supplies, he climbed on my back and we were off, flying towards a suitable portal site. Once we reached it, I opened the portal and we flew through.


	4. Chapter 4: visiting Warfang

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own the Legend of Spyro or Okami series they are property of their original owners I only own Sab Liath.**

**Chapter 4: Visiting Warfang**

(World LOS-03)

Sab Liath's POV

We came out of the portal in reality LOS-03, high above the valley of Avalar. I flew us away from the valley, knowing that the one we wished to contact wouldn't be found anywhere near there. "So where are we going anyway? And who are we looking for!" asked Chibiterasu. "Excellent Questions! We are looking for Malefor," I said, "I'm not exactly sure where to find him, seeing as after he reawakened and was purged of his corruption, he supposedly went into hiding. We'll have to ask around. Our first stop should be the City of Warfang, were we find the local Guardians, along with this world's heroes, Spyro and Cynder. They may be able to assist us".

While we flew along, I gave Chibiterasu a brief version of world LOS-03, from the ancient prophecies concerning the purple dragon, and Malefor's actions in the past, up through Spyro and Cynder's quest to stop him, to Malefor's most recent reawakening and purification. Soon enough Warfang came into view, an ancient and beautiful city, despite the fact that it was still recovering from the attacks by the Dark Master's forces, only a year ago. We continued to fly, past other dragon covering the whole spectrum. "Excuse me, but where may I find the Guardians today?" I asked a random dragonelle flying by, one with odd, pinkish scales. "In the council chambers, of course! She answered, flying off. I alit at the entrance to the council chambers, where the Guardians were meeting, and entered, seeing the four Guardians: Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, and the new Fire Guardian Torché, along with the Chronicler, Ignitus. _That'll save me a trip and tired wings,_ I thought. "Greetings, Sab Liath," said Ignitus, "what brings you to our land today?"

"I think you are already aware, Ignitus," I said, "we wish to find Malefor".

"Then you should know," said Ignitus, "that he's changed since you last meeting. The dark force that was corrupting him has been banished, leaving his heart pure, yet saddened, as he can recall everything he's done. And what do you 'we'?"

"Ah! I almost forgot to introduce you!" I said, gesturing for Chibiterasu to come forwards, "This is Chibiterasu, a Sun God from world KM-01α. He has come along with me at the behest of his mother Amaterasu, with the dual purpose of learning more about the Multiverse as a whole, and helping stop the corruption which is seeping into their world".

Chibiterasu's POV

Ever since we had arrived on this world I'd been seeing much; along with the sights, I saw odd cat-people which Sab Liath told me are called 'cheetahs', along with many more dragons; Similar to my companion in form, yet all unique in their own ways. Once we arrived in the council chamber, I noticed that each of these 'Guardians' was aligned to a single element: Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Earth. The only anomaly in the room (besides my companion) was the blue-white dragon known as the 'Chronicler', who at first glance was aligned to Time, but upon closer inspection, I saw the power of Fire underneath the outer veneer. "Don't worry," said Sab Liath, "we didn't come to start a fight, we simply wish to talk to him, seeing as the corruption that is trying to infect Chibiterasu's world bears the same energy signature as the one which corrupted him, I wish to find out what he can tell us about this corruption, seeing as the is one of the few entities we know of that survived not only being infected by it, but also having it driven out".

Just then, two small dragons, ones not much bigger than me flew in; a purple male and a black female landed on the floor in front of us. "Ah, Spyro, Cynder, you've returned," said Ignitus.

"Yes, Ignitus," said the purple one who, from what my companion told me, was named Spyro, "the remnants of the Dark Master's forces are still making trouble, despite the fact that the Dark Master is no longer around. I also see we have visitors, Ignitus".

"We, certainly do, young dragon," said Ignitus, "Sab Laith the gray, a dragon from a distant realm, and his companion, the Sun God Chibiterasu, have come with a purpose". I looked over these new arrivals. The purple one, Spyro, seemed to possess the elements of all four Guardians, plus a fifth I couldn't identify. On the other paw, the black dragonelle Cynder's elements, with the exception of Wind, seemed to indicate her darker nature: Poison, Fear, Shadow. She also seemed to share that unknown fifth element with Spyro.

"For what purpose do we owe this visit, Sab Liath?" asked Cynder.


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Malefor

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing except Sab Liath**

**Chapter 5: Finding Malefor**

(World LOS-03)

Sab Liath's POV

I related back to Spyro, Cynder, and the Guardians the sequence of events that had brought us here. "An interesting tale, Sab Liath," said Spyro.

"Yes… interesting indeed," said Ignitus, "I shall aid you. Malefor is residing on a small island near Dante's Freezer. Spyro, Cynder, I realize you just got back, but will you please escort our guests to Malefor's island? I sense something odd from that direction".

"No problem, Ignitus!" replied Spyro, "I've been wanting to ask him a few things myself". So, the four of us left Warfang, heading for the icy wastes of Dante's Freezer. As we approached, we saw our destination: a small cave on a quiet island. As we landed, all seemed eerily quiet. We discovered why as soon as the good-sized army of clay soldiers and grublins stepped out, and a barrier blocked the skies. "IT'S A TRAP!" Cynder screamed. "It seem that we don't have much of choice," I roared, "we'll have to fight our way through them!"

Chibiterasu's POV

I leapt off Sab Liath's back and into the fray. All around me there were foe, and the others were already in the thick of it; Spyro was leaping into the air, summoning a sphere of rock around him self and crashing down, while Cynder summoned a tornado around herself sucking enemies into her waiting claws, and Sab Liath was alternating between spewing concentrated orbs of flame, and swinging a massive sword, blasting enemies into next week. Meanwhile, I pulled out my Feather Sword, and started slicing through the monsters, mixing in my Brush Techniques when applicable.

Just when I thought we were thinning out the horde, another wave appeared, effectively resetting the battle. "We don't have time for this!" Sab Liath roared, "Spyro, Cynder, Chibiterasu, get to the cave! Find Malefor!"

"What about you?" I asked

"I'll be fine!" Sab Liath responded, "Now GO!"

As we hurried off towards the cave, I glanced back to see Sab Liath completely surrounded. The situation looked dire, but why was he… grinning? As the monsters closed in, he suddenly briefly tucked his head and wings, then roared to the sky and released a massive wave of Light Energy, annihilating all the enemies surrounding him.

The three of us ran on, entering the cave. It was larger than I expected, and soon wound its way deep underground, into a massive chamber. It had a series of eight interconnected pools filled with golden _sake_, surrounding a small shrine with a bell in the center. Chained down surrounding that bell was a dragon. A purple dragon, one that resembled Spyro in most respects other than horn shape and size. I soon realized were I had seen this chamber before: this was the Moon Cave! Orochi's lair!

"Look, there's Malefor!" said Cynder and Spyro, starting forwards.

"No, wait! He's not alone! Orochi's here!" I shouted

Suddenly the room started shaking and the floor around the shrine cracked as Orochi chose that moment to reveal himself.

"Hm, what do we have here?" said Orochi, "two foolish mortal hatchlings, and the Child of the Sun? You cannot hope to defeat me, little ones!" Orochi then spewed a jet of flame our way, but I easily deflected it with Galestorm. He then roared at me in annoyance, allowing me to use Waterspout to force the _sake_ into his gaping maw. _Won't he ever learn?_ I thought, as we kept annoying him into roaring so I could force more _sake_ down his gullet. After doing this enough times, Orochi passed out, drunk. "Now's our chance!" I shouted, "Climb up onto his back! Destroy the bell!" We attacked the bell with all our might, and soon it shattered apart, the walls of the shrine it was hanging in cracked apart, revealing Dark Crystals within. Orochi woke up again, and now he was really angry; in addition to his elemental attacks, he started swinging his heads down to bite at us, as if trying to swallow us whole. We continued our strategy of distracting and intoxicating his heads, except this time once each head was out cold we beat it up with our full range of abilities, including Spyro and Cynder combining their strength to call upon the power of 'Convexity', the Element of Space, as I'd learned it was called to deal massive damage. Soon, Orochi's last head fell to the ground. As it did, the bonds that constrained Malefor shattered, and he slowly got to his feet.

"Wha… What happened?" Said Malefor, as he climbed down towards us, "Where am I?"

"You're in your cave, you were captured by that huge hydra there," said Spyro, indicating Orochi, "Malefor, are you all right?"

"Yes, I think so Spyro," answered Malefor, "what are you, Cynder and this strange wolf doing here? How did you find this place?"

"The Chronicler told us were to find you," I said, "we, and our companion, needed to consult you about something".

"Companion? But there's no one else here!" Said Malefor.

"Yes our companion, Sab Liath," I said, "he told us to hurry ahead to find you, while he held of the demons outside!"

"Did someone call my name?" Said Sab Liath, smiling, "the demons outside are gone, and it appears you've taken care of the ones in here"


	6. Chapter 6: The Interview

Again, I own nothing except my OC, Sab Liath

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Interview <strong>

**(LOS-03)**

Sab Liath's POV

The battle outside had ended suddenly, indicating a close link between these monsters and their boss. I dashed ahead to catch up with the others, and found them standing around in the cave's main chamber, checking Malefor over for injuries. Lying defeated on the floor was none other than that old hydra, Orochi. I could see exposed within its form dark crystals, even more than there were in Yami! Malefor looked to be relatively unharmed, only just a bit drained.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked

"I think so Sab Liath," said Spyro.

Suddenly, Orochi burst apart, then collapsed back together, forming a Dark Shard. The shard then unexpectedly flew forwards and fused with Malefor. I'd seen enough people spontaneously gaining new abilities to know that was what had just occurred. I gave Malefor a quick scan to see what abilities he'd just learned. _Scans indicate 2 new abilities have been unlocked: Shadowflare (Dark elemental) and Lightwave (Light elemental). Scans indicate target is now also capable of charging melee attacks with Dark and Light energy._

Malefor's POV

I felt the shard of dark crystal hit me and convert into pure energy. I felt a wave of darkness wash over me, but yet not the sting of corruption. Then I noticed I had seemingly been infused with light, forming a counterbalance.

"Malefor! Are you OK?" Asked Spyro.

"Yes, Spyro I'm still fine," I responded, "maybe you could introduce me to your new allies".

And so, we exchanged greeting, and I learned the story behind Chibiterasu, that strange little wolf, and also a bit about that gray dragon, Sab Liath. He apparently spends his time traveling around helping out other realities, and now he is asking me for aid. Sab Liath then relayed the tale of what had brought him here.

"…And that's the story," Sab Liath said as he finished, "and so, we need your aid. You're one of the few living beings with firsthand experience with this corruption, and we would like to benefit from your knowledge, so we may stop it".

I thought about that for a moment, the possibility of stopping the corrupting force once and for all, it was a glorious idea except…

"You know that you can't permanently destroy the darkness," I said "it is necessary as a counterpoint to light.

"I wasn't suggesting that," said Sab Liath, "there's a big difference between darkness and corruption. Darkness is an elemental force; Corruption is a perversion of nature".

"Good. You do know the difference between the two," I said, "I shall tell you what little I know of the Corruption".

"Wait, 'what little you know?'" asked Chibiterasu, "I thought you were supposed to have been the 'Dark Master' or something!"

"Yes, I was called that here," I said, "but that doesn't mean I was everywhere. I fact, I was relatively low on the chain of command, I was only given leave to try to dominate or destroy this world. I have no idea who or even what was in command even though I met him once. All I remember of him was that he shined, darkly. His name was never mentioned, either, which I now think seems odd, because I remember from my days as the Dark Master I wanted all to know my name so that all would fear it. I only knew him as the Shard Lord".

Sab Liath's POV

Malefor information was interesting, albeit limited, and raised more questions than answers. This 'Shard Lord' sounded vaguely familiar, possibly linked to many events in the past. But, before I could confirm that, I would need more information. Just then Shinryu called.

"_Sab Liath what's your status? Has the target been located?"_

"Affirmative. Malefor has been secured," I said, "the Corruption is spreading in this world, too. Orochi had reappeared, and was attempting to abduct Malefor, but was defeated by Chibiterasu, Spyro, and Cynder. Additionally, Malefor has told us of who he believes is behind the Corruption".

"_Really? What information do you have?" _asked Shinryu.

"Well, it's kind of vague," I said, "but have you ever hear of someone called the 'Shard Lord'?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Eternal Archives

As always, I own only my OC, and no one else

**Chapter 7: The Eternal Archives **

Shinryu' POV

(Multiverse Substrate, Shinryu's Lair)

I was sure I'd heard of this 'Shard Lord' somewhere, but for the life of me I couldn't remember where. "Sab Liath, let me call you back," I said, "I must look this 'Shard Lord' up in the archives. Until then, do what you can there, maybe you can find learn more from the Chronicler."

"_Understood. Sab Liath out"._

I left the communications console and started working my way through the twisting passages of my lair, hidden deep within the center of the Multiverse. The light from my crystalline scales shining off the walls, helping illuminate my way down into the lower levels, passing by various chambers containing among other things, my vast hoard and my collection of artifacts, and also the treasure chest I'd spent a millennium locked inside of. I briefly paused as I came to the room that contained my personal project: the search for my home reality, Crystallios, of which I'd found little evidence to date. I'd only found a couple other crystalline dragons, and they had no information, either.

_Well, that's something to contemplate later, _I thought.

I continued further along to the archive chamber, from where I could access the Eternal Archive, the single greatest store of knowledge in the Multiverse, were the previous Chroniclers go when they pass the torch to their successor. I walked up to the terminal and entered the search term 'Shard Lord', and began the search.

A short while later, the results came in: almost nothing could be found beyond what little information I already had. The file folder, which I had gotten as a result of my search, contained only a couple items; an extremely vague dossier, that stated that pretty much everything about this entity was unknown, and a single, badly worn scroll with a prophecy on it: _When the Lord of Shards rises from the shadowed realms, all shall fall to his Corruption, even the brightest shining jewel of a world. But with the combined strength of the sun's son, the purified darkness, and the wielder of the nameless power of Unmaking, the Corruption may be pushed back_.

An odd prophecy, quite ominous sounding at that, yet that 2nd part… Sab Liath and his current companions together fit the descriptions of in that section perfectly. And then there is that mention of the 'brightest shining jewel of a world'. That left me wondering, _could it be? _I thought as I opened a short-range portal and hurried to fly back to the communications terminal.

(World LOS-03)

(Sab Liath's POV)

After Shinryu hung up to check the Eternal Archives, the five of us decided that going to see the Chronicler was a good idea. Malefor didn't wish to go to Warfang. Understandable, because of his past, so flew off to the White Isle, the Chronicler's home, instead. We were surprised to find the storm barrier surrounding White Isle was already lowered; either we were expected, or we were flying into another trap.

As we got closer, I saw that Ignitus was waiting for us. As soon as we had landed, he put the barrier shield back up. "It's good to see you're all safe," said Ignitus, "let us head into the celestial temple. I've found a prophecy that might interest all of you".


	8. Chapter 8: A New Prophecy

Me: As always, I still don't own Spyro or Okami

Sab Liath: he only owns me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A New Prophecy <strong>

(World LOS-03)

Sab Liath's POV

We followed Ignitus into the temple, and into the hourglass room where the Chronicles were stored. Ignitus glanced up towards one of the bookshelves and one of the many thick, weathered tomes flew over and hovered in front of us. It opened to reveal an image of Chibiterasu, Spyro, Cynder, Malefor, and me fighting some… indescribable shadowy entity. On the opposite page was a prophecy: _When the Lord of Shards rises from the shadowed realms, all shall fall to his Corruption, even the brightest shining jewel of a world. But with the combined strength of the sun's son, the purified darkness, and the wielder of the nameless power of Unmaking, the Corruption may be pushed back_.

"A strange prophecy, Chronicler," I said.

"There's more. Look closely at the image," Ignitus said.

I did as he asked and, behind the shadowy entity was what appeared to be a planet, gleaming like a gemstone. _Is that what it looks like? _I thought.

My suit radio crackled to life _"Sab Liath,"_ said Shinryu, _"I've got some new information for you"._

"If it's about the prophecy that the Shard Lord gearing up for an assault of world LOS-03," I said, "and that the five of us here need to push him back, we already know".

"_Oh, good,"_ stated Shinryu,_ "You now need to find a way into the 'Shadowed Realms' which the references"._

"Wait, Shadowed Realms?" said Chibiterasu, surprised, "could that be related to the dark plane were I battled Akuro?"

"Most likely," I said, "do you know a way to access it?"

"Unfortunately no," said Chibiterasu, "last time I was there was when Akuro pulled me in".

"Then we still need a way to break through to the Dark Realms," I said.

"Hold on, I think we know of a way in!" Spyro exclaimed, glancing over at Cynder and Malefor.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Cynder started.

"The Convexity portal lock?" Malefor finished.

"Yes… that might just work, as Convexity act as an airlock between this world and the dark realms beyond," said Ignitus, "the Portal lock could get you through, if its still functional".

"We should rest for now," said Spyro, "the journey to the Convexity portal lock will not be an easy one".

"Alright, the four of you rest for now," I said, "I'll be back soon, I need to pop back to my home base for some supplies that we'll probably need".

"Hold for a moment, would you mind if I came and assisted you?" asked Malefor.

"Of course not," I said, pulling out a link module, "put this on and follow me".

And with that, I opened a portal the two of us warped away to Outpost #42.


	9. Chapter 9: Return To Outpost 42

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Okamiden or Legend of Spyro**

**Sab Liath: Yeah, He only owns Me**

**Chapter 9: Return To Outpost 42**

(The Multiverse Substrate)

Sab Liath's POV

Malefor and I exited the portal about 100 yards away from Remote Operations Outpost42, and 50 feet above the Outer Dimensional Sea. We flew towards the outpost and a landing pad automatically opened up for us. We landed and went inside.

"What is this place?" Malefor asked, glancing around.

"This is my home," I said, "my 'lair' if you wish to call it that. If you look up from here, you can get a clear view of the Amalgamate. Here, we can collect the items we'll need to access the Convexity portal to the Dark

Realms."

"An interesting place. I assume we're between realities here?" Said Malefor.

Just then Shinryu, warped in.

"Your hypothesis is correct Malefor," stated Shinryu, smiling, "it's good to see you back on the side of good, my old friend".

For once, it was my turn to be surprised.

"Hold on a moment!" I said, turning to Shinryu, "you know Malefor?"

Shinryu just chuckled "Of course I know him. Many years ago, he was my student. I taught him much, and he was a good student," he said, suddenly sounding sad, "but then that dark force consumed him and… well, you know the rest".

"Good to see you too, Shinryu," said Malefor, "I have to say though, you haven't a bit since I last saw you".

"Anyway, to business," said Shinryu, pulling out some sheets of paper, "here's a list of what you'll need to access Convexity portal".

I looked over the list. It said:

_Required:_ 1 portable Worldgate ring array, 2 micro-scale fusion power generators, 1 Multi-dimensional Pathfinder Device, and 1 Gate Key.

_Optional (Recommended):_2 Emergency Warp relays, alternate armorsuit components may be selected at discretion.

Leaving Malefor and Shinryu to discuss old times, I went over to the storeroom to collect the necessary items, including the 2 emergency relays. _"You can never be too careful,"_ I though. Next, I walked over to the armorsuit pod and considered the alternatives which I had available to me. _I could go for lighter armor, sacrificing protection for speed, or I could go heavy, sacrificing speed for protection… _after some though, I went right in the middle providing the best of both worlds.

"You look about ready, young dragon," said Shinryu, stepping in with Malefor.

"I believe so Shinryu," I said, "I don't know what I'm getting into here, but I hope I can handle it".

Shinryu look hard at me, a look that told me he had something to tell me that he really didn't want to say.

"Sab Liath, you should know. It's been decided, and, because of the extreme threat posed by this 'Shard Lord' for the remainder of this assignment, you have been granted discretionary use of 'that' ability.

With that, my eyes went wide.

"Discretionary use! Of THAT ability!" I shouted, in complete shock, "are you serious? I... I need some time to think about this".

I then walked away into my private chambers to rest and meditate on these proceedings.

"Alright, this time I'm lost," said Malefor, "what's so shocking about being given leave to use your full abilities?"

"It's not that, old friend," sighed Shinryu, "it's the specific ability he's being allowed to use. Sab Liath is titled the Guardian of Forgotten Unrealities and Lost Eternities, and as such, holds the power of his station, the Nameless power of Unmaking, the ability to completely and permanently annihilate a foe, erasing it from existence forever. this ability also quite tramatic for the user, as he feels like he's being ripped apart".

"He wields an ability that can do THAT?" exclaimed Malefor.

"Yes, and the reason why it frightens him so much," said Shinryu, "is because he's had to use it before".

* * *

><p>AN: _Gasp! _well, now you about about Sab Liath's seceret ability. Let's hope it's not neccessary for him to use it.


	10. Chapter 10: To The Convexity PortalLock

Me: seeimg as Sab Liath is currently lost in though, I've asked Shinryu to do the Disclaimer today

Shinryu: NooShoak dose not own Okamiden or Legend of Spyro, he only owns Sab Liath

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 10: To The Convexity Portal-Lock<strong>

(Multiverse Substrate)

Sab Liath's POV

Shinryu's words had deeply troubled me, as the power of Unmaking, the ability to erase a being's existence, past, present, and future, was not one to be unleashed without extremely dire reasons. _Spirits, what should I do? _Getting, naturally, no response I kept thinking. I could hear Shinryu telling Malefor about this ability of mine, which itself was highly unusual, but showed how much trust he had for his former student, to share such sensitive information. _I guess that means I can cautiously trust him too, then. _I made my decision and stepped out into the main room.

"Shinryu! I'm ready!" I said, with grim determination, "Malefor, let's go!"

"Sab Liath, are you sure?" asked Shinryu, "I could go in your place".

"No, this is my task," I said, opening a portal back to the White Isle on world LOS-03, "and I plan to see it through to the end, whatever may come of it".

* * *

><p>(World LOS-03)<p>

Sab Liath's POV

Malefor and I stepped out of the portal, carrying the supplies we had gathered, and found the others preparing for the coming conflict in various ways. Spyro and Chibiterasu were sparring. The rules seemed simple enough: melee attacks only, no magic attacks or (in Chibiterasu's case) divine powers. Overall their match-up seemed pretty even, with Spyro attacking with claws, tail, and horns, and Chibiterasu wielding his Divine Retribution reflector. Cynder meanwhile was reading one of the Chronicler's history tomes while Ignitus watched. They all looked up at our arrival.

"We've got the supplies we'll need," I said, "is everyone prepared for this?"

"I hope you are young dragons," said Ignitus, "as time is running short, observe".

With that, he lifted the blue gem hanging from his necklace, projecting an image: it showed the Volcano within the Burned Land, with a definite dark energy building up around its peak.

"Is happening this quickly?" I shouted, "then we must get to Convexity now!"

"Allow me to assist you with that," said Ignitus, opening the portal leading to Convexity directly above the White Isle.

"OK let's go. Spyro, Cynder, take these link modules. They'll prevent you from getting lost during this dangerous journey," I said, handing them over, "Chibiterasu, climb on, it is time for us to go assault the Dark Realms".

With that, our group took off and flew into the portal. Just as I passed through the portal I heard Ignitus wishing us luck "may the Ancestors look after you, may they look after us all".

* * *

><p>(World LOS-03, sub-region: Convexity border world)<p>

Spyro's POV

Our unusual group came out of the far side of the portal, and I immediately recognized where we were. The hovering platforms, the planets in the distance, the strange enormous jellyfish-like creatures, there could be no doubt. We were in Convexity, the border world of my reality. It is a place of mixed emotions for me. It was where I fought Cynder while she was under the Dark Master's thrall, and where I had freed her from that very same influence. Sab Liath and Malefor were carrying some sort of strange machines, whose purpose I could not divine. We were quickly approaching the portal-lock in the center were Malefor was once sealed away. It had become somewhat dilapidated in the 4 years since I'd last seen it but still appeared to be functional, judging form the faint purple glow coming from the center. Within minutes, we'd arrived and, after that wolf pup, Chibiterasu, jumped off his back, Sab Liath instantly went to work setting up the devices he'd brought. First, he placed the large, boxy device directly in front of the central pavilion, almost inside the archway. Next, he placed the two cylindrical yellow metal tanks into either side of the boxy device, causing a large circular metal ring to unfold from the box. He then plugged in a rectangular panel into the box, causing arcs of energy to start flowing around the ring. The arcs started out flickering in all colors, but soon settled on the same shade of purple as the energy coming form the portal-lock. Finally, he reached into a pocket somewhere on his armor and pulled out a key, apparently carved from some sort of blue stone.

"Ready for this? Point of no return everyone," Sab Liath said seriously, "once we enter the Dark Realms, we can't go back until we finish our task".

The others and I of us shared a glance, and quickly decided.

"I'm ready," I said.

"As am I," said Cynder.

"Me three," said Chibiterasu.

"And me four," said Malefor.

"Good," Said Sab Liath, "just one last thing".

As he said this, he pulled out one of the two strange pillars he'd brought, which was topped with a diamond shaped crystal.

"What's that?" I asked

"This is an emergency relay," he responded, "it will allow us to either call in aid or extract ourselves in case of an emergency. Of course, this second scenario means we've failed and will likely not worlds to go home to".

With that, he lifted the red stone key he'd pulled out earlier and inserted it into a keyhole on the front of the device he'd assembled, pressed some controls on the panel, and then turned the key. Suddenly the lights around the ring started flashing much more quickly, the air in front of the ring started swirling faster and faster, and the a portal, black as night, burst open. _"Shadow gate opened. Please enter the portal,"_ said the machine.

"Alright let's head through and stop this threat!" Shouted Sab Liath.

And with that, our group entered the portal and began our journey through the darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: _*Glances up at portal* _And there they go... Be careful in there, guys, and come back safe.


	11. Chapter 11: Landing in the Dark Realms

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Spyro or Okamiden

** Chapter 11: Landing In The Dark Realms**

(Location: ERROR World-Code Not Found)

Sab Liath's POV

The five of us sped through the portal, emerging on a levitating island; quite similar to the one we had just left from in Convexity, just more poorly lit. Suddenly out of the darkness, we heard a voice; "So… you're come," said the voice. It had an odd clarity to it, lacking that odd resonant quality that is normally associated with evil beings.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the Shard Lord," It said, "and you, young ones shall not stop my plans". He then stepped out of the shadows and my worst fears were confirmed: he was a Crystalline dragon! Well, a Dark Crystalline dragon to be more specific.

"And just what are your true plans, Shard Lord?" asked Malefor, "Will you tell us?"

"Hmm. I think not," the Shard Lord replied, "that was the downfall of many of my agents throughout the multiverse".

"Well, if you're going to skip all the evil gloating, can start the climactic final battle now?" I asked.

"No, I think not. I'm going to make you fight your way through my minions first," the Shard Lord responded, "_DIMENSION WARP!_"

The platform we were standing on suddenly broke apart as the islands of the Dark Realms were reorganized, flinging us to the far corners of the realms. From what I saw, the only two of us who managed to stay together were Spyro and Cynder.

* * *

><p>Shard Lord POV<p>

Those fools, they cannot hope to stop my plans. Not even one my brethren could halt this process. My plans have advanced too far. Soon all other realities will collapse in a great chain reaction, and I shall use the collected energy from them to bring my home dimension back from the brink it's been teetering on for countless millennia! Yes, I shall do it, even if I must sacrifice everything else to heal it, to resurrect Crysallios!

* * *

><p>AN: A short chapter, but still an important one. Now you know what the Shard Lord is. It might be some time before the next chapter is up, as I've got other projects in the works. If you've got any ideas for the future chapters, please tell me either by Review or by E-mail.


	12. Chapter 12: The Boss Rush: Part 1

A/N: It's been a while for this story, hasn't it? quick note: this story is still offiacally on hiatus, but I am still working on it... slowly.

anyway, Chibiterasu is going to get some surprise guests this chapter. If you've read The Legend of the Three: ANB, you'll recognized them.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Okami Or the Legend Of Spyro, only my OC's

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Boss Rush, Part 1<strong>

Chibiterasu's POV

(Musical suggestion: Preparing For Action, from Okamiden soundtrack)

Once the platform I was on finally stopped, I found myself somewhere quite familiar: it was the same part of the Dark Realms I'd fought my way through before, albeit with more dark crystals. I prepared for action, but then realized I had a problem: I didn't have my companions to help me! I wasn't sure what to do. I may be a deity, but that doesn't mean I can do everything myself.

It was while running through my thoughts that I hear the voice.

"_Chibiterasu, Progeny of the great sun, greetings to you," _said the voice.

I lowered myself into a fighting stance, and responded.

"Who's there? What do you want?" I asked.

"_We are the elemental spirits who watch over and protect the Dragon Realms. We mean you no harm. We wish to aid you," _said the voice, _"to help protect the Realms, we created three pendants, handed down across generations, to gift three dragons with our power. Unfortunately, the Shard Lord's forces captured these three dragons. They are being held in this area. We must ask you to please free them. They can aid you…"_

The voice faded away, I thought about what it had said. Its voice had no trace of evil in it, and I could not detect any malevolent intent behind its words. It wasn't like I had many other options; the others were counting on me.

I set out across the first energy bridge, and heard someone roaring in pain. I looked off to the left, and I saw a young orange dragon, held in place by a green energy chain, with four dark crystals surrounding him, sapping his strength.

I started across the diamond-shaped set of platforms separating him from me, fighting enemies as I went. First battle: 3 Green Imps, *_yawn*_. 2nd battle: yellow imps and red imps, too easy. 3rd battle, the one to free the dragon, consisted of a single Fire Beast, a bit tougher, but nothing I hadn't dealt with before. After I defeated it, I shattered the dark crystals with my Feather Sword and my Power Slash brush power. As soon as the last crystal broke, the dragon got up and broke the restraining bolt that was holding him down.

I took a better look at him: he appeared to be about Spyro's age but somewhat larger. Orange scales, flecked with spots of black, covered most of his body, and his underbelly was more of an earth tone. His scale color darkened to black as it went down the length of his tail, which ended with a tail-blade of what looked like obsidian, and it seemed to glow with an internal light. His horns and claws were ash gray, and his wing membrane was gray mixed with orange. The spikes running the length of his spine were black, tipped with red-orange, like erupting volcanoes. Hanging from his neck was a red and green crystal. I sensed in him great power with both Earth and Fire.

"Thanks for the help, wolf," said the orange dragon, "I am Gneiss, of the Magma Dragons. Who are you, and what in Ancestors name are you doing in this dark place?"

"I am Chibiterasu, a Sun God from a distant Realm," I said, telling him my story, "I came here with four companions, we were working to push back the Darkness that is threatening all of the Multiverse".

"Sounds good to me," said Gneiss, "by the way, who are your four companions?"

"Let's see," I replied, "there's Spyro and Cynder, a gray dragon named Sab Liath, and the former Dark Master, Malefor".

"An odd group you travel with," said Gneiss, "but I do wish to aid you, Chibiterasu, let's go!"

We started back, Gneiss walking back, fighting our way through an Ice Beast along the way. Once we got back to the initial platform, I used the Origin Mirror to preserve my progress thus far, then stocked up on restorative items. I glanced over at the last platform in this section, and a cloud of evil spirits appeared, indicating the first boss' location.

_All right, time to get serious,_ I thought, as I pulled out the orb that contained the Sunrise Spell and used it, changing my appearance to have the marking of my grandfather, Shiranui.

Gneiss and I ran across the next bridge, leading to the battle with the first boss

The first boss, the demon toad Master Anura, was right in front of us. I quickly used my Guidance technique to direct Gneiss to fly over to the far side of the arena, and began to fight, running in and bashing the demon toad repeatedly with my sword while Gneiss spat streams of magma at him, until he dived underwater, then leapt into the air, at which point I Power Slashed him across the belly, causing him to spit out one of the glassy orbs that belonged on the roots nearby.

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Gneiss.

"It's a sort of fruit. Push it over to those roots!" I said, using Guidance to direct him.

As soon as the fruit touched the roots, a ball of energy flew out of Anura's body, weakening him.

Next, Master Anura tried to sing to summon his minions, but we interrupted him with our attacks. The pattern of the battle then repeated twice more before he fell.

After the boss arena faded away, we saw a stone brazier with a single hole in the side. Gneiss walked right up to it and breathed fire into it, lighting it and opening the path forwards.

"Let's go, Chibiterasu," said Gneiss, "Tempest should be up ahead!"

We ran through the gateway to the next section, where we saw a Blue, serpentine dragon, and whose horns looked like red coral, but were emitting an icy fog, she also wore a pendant, which was swirled with various shades of blue. She was caged in the same manner as Gneiss had been. Looking at her I sensed she wielded the powers of Water, Ice, and Wind.

"That's her!" said Gneiss, as he started out across the platforms towards her. There's little to say about the battles we fought through to reach Tempest, and after we'd freed her and I introduced myself, she seemed quite happy to join our little group.

The three of us fought our way back to the main platform where the cloud of evil spirits appeared again, on the opposite side of a pool of water.

I guided Tempest across, then had Gneiss grab hold of me and used Vine to pull us across also. We moved forwards to fight the second boss, Bullhead.

Bullhead leapt out of the water and over the island we were standing on.

"Wow, that's one big catfish," said Tempest.

Bullhead turned to glare at us, "I told you, I AM A CARP!" He screamed, "and soon I will be a dragon! Nua ha ha!"

Tempest turned to look at me, "Where in the world did he get that notion?" She asked.

"Honestly? I have no clue. I think he might have misinterpreted an old legend," I replied.

"Child of the Sun, You shall not defeat me this time. I have been granted new powers by my master," said Bullhead.

I noticed that Gneiss was smiling.

"Well then Mr. 'carp' I should point out that you made two major errors. One, you underestimated us," said Gneiss, "Two, you let my friend Tempest into a room full of WATER. You see, she is a sea dragon, and therefore she CONTROLS WATER!"

Tempest then dived into the water. The area she dived in started glowing as most of the water in the room flowed into that spot. The water then rose up, forming into Tempest's shape, only larger, dwarfing Bullhead.

The battle went quickly as a result of Tempest's trick, and soon the arena faded and Tempest retuned to normal.

We continued over to a cluster of green crystals growing out of the ground, which Gneiss and Tempest proceeded to break, adsorbing the energies contained within, restoring their strength. The next obstacle was a windmill that Tempest used her Wind element to spin, triggering a new bridge to appear.

In the third area, we saw another dragon imprisoned, this one bright yellow.

"Look," said Gneiss, "it's Jolt!"

We moved across the maze of platforms to reach Jolt, fighting more enemies as we progressed. Soon enough we reached Jolt, He was a bright yellow dragon, with deep blue horns, spikes, and eyes. His wing membrane was a lighter shade of blue, while his under belly was off-white, and his tail tip looked like a bolt of lightning, frozen in place, with a matching pattern in gold running down his back on either side of his spine. His scales, particularly of his underbelly were abnormally thick, while his wing seemed somewhat oversized, and on his chest was a symbol, which I recognized as the kanji symbol for 'Light'. Like Gneiss and Tempest, he wore a crystal around his neck; his was a yellow color that closely matched his scales. The crystal had the same symbol imbedded within it. Within him, I felt both the powers of Electricity and Light.

We went about freeing him, and I went through the process of introducing myself to him. Afterwards, we returned to the main platform, where we saw the cloud of evil spirits coalescing again. The three dragons flew across the gap, then in Vined over to them. Together we went forwards to face Sen and Ryo.

Sen and Ryo were already for us with their giant puppet. Our group of four ran forwards to attack the base of the puppet, were it couldn't hit us. They tried to summon a cyclone to blow us away, but Tempest countered with a whirlwind of her own. They also tried throwing gears at us, but those were easy to dodge. After we did enough damage, their weakpoints appeared, covered in shields dark power. I quickly directed Jolt to use his Light element to disrupt the shields, and then use his Electricity to zap the puppet, highly damaging it. Next they tried to grab us, but we dodged out of the way. The cycle of the battle continued with few variations until Sen and Ryo fell.

"That was easy!" said Gneiss as the arena faded.

"Be careful, there's another boss in this area!" I replied.

"Where?" Asked Jolt, "I don't see anything".

"Last time I was through here," I said, "King Fury was waiting to ambush us on the middle of the bridge up ahead".

Suddenly, King Fury appeared, but with his weapon sheathed.

"Oh, now you've ruined it," said King Fury, "well go on, the final battle awaits up ahead".

"Wait… you're not going to attack us?" Asked Tempest, "why?"

King Fury glared hard at us.

"I'm am not a fool," King Fury said, "you've already beaten me twice already, Child of the Sun, I do not wish to fight you again. Go… defeat your nemesis, Akuro. The portal is already open".

And so, with THAT unexpected event out of the way, we entered the portal, leading to the final encounter.

* * *

><p>AN: See you next time I get an Idea of this story. By the way, I'd like to see people ideas for boss sequences for Sab Liath and Malefor. I need four battles for each one, and one battle has to be a double boss.


End file.
